Better the Devil You Know
by dreamscarred
Summary: This is set a few months after Picking up the pieces . This is a follow on to but you do not need to have read that to follow this fic.  Evan is sick and it is up to John, Cody and Randy to look after him. M/M SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Better the devil you know 1/?  
**Author: ****dreamscarred** and **candy_belle**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** angst and brief bad language  
**Characters:** Randy Orton, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Evan Bourne  
**Summary:** This is set a few months after Picking up the pieces . This is a follow on to but you do not need to have read that to follow this fic.  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are your own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but we wish we did.  
**Archived at :** Wrestling Slash Fanfiction Archive

Cody growled running from the taxi to the house, rain beating down on him managing to soak him in just that short distance. Fumbling with his keys he dropped them on the door mat. "Fuck," he swore it was like this day just got worse and worse.

Finally getting his keys into lock he opened the door and got inside out of the wet rain. Throwing his bags on the ground he frowned when no one came to greet him. He sighed it was mostly dark and there was a light coming through the living room arch way.

"Hello?" Cody called out walking through the archway going into the living room.

"Hey baby," Randy looked at him from his spot on the couch.

Cody survey the scene - on the couch was Randy, then Evan looking half awake resting his head on Randy's shoulder and then John who had Evan's feet on his lap lightly stroking his ankle. They were all watching TV.

"Hello indeed looks like I missed the fun," Cody pouted looking at how Evan's hair was sweat soaked and matted to his head.

"Fun?" John quirked an eyebrow, "If you call watch Jake Gyllenhaal running around a desert fun then yeah, you're missing out," John had meant his words jokingly to make Cody feel like he hadn't missed anything.

"Yeah watching a movie, that's all you three have been up," Cody huffed turning. "I'm going up stairs to change out of these wet clothing," he stormed out without a second glance.

"Fuck," Randy swore. "John we've been over this, he doesn't take your joking as joking." Randy looked at Evan who was sniffling and now fully asleep on him. "Watch him, I'm going to talk to Codes."

They carefully manoeuvred Evan so he ended up lying in John's arms. John moved slowly, wrapping his arms around the small frame, trying hard not to wake the now sleeping man. As he settled back he frowned mumbling, "Randy he's really hot. D'you think he needs to take something?"

"Not yet," replied Randy leaning back down to press a kiss to Evan's forehead. Stroking the dark hair as he straighten up he cracked his neck out, ordering, "Just keep him safe while I go sooth those ruffled dashing feather."

Cody was throwing his clothes around the room as Randy slid into the room.

"Baby?" he asked softly trying to avoid the glare Cody was throwing, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Its not like it sucks enough that I got moved to Smackdown but now when I get back you've all been having fun without me and I feel like ..."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Randy, "Fun? Cody what do you think we've been up to?"

"Oh please!" huffed Cody throwing Randy a heated look, "I saw the state of Evan. I'd say if you two haven't just finished dping him then at least you've been spit roasting him. I mean he's flushed and he's barely awake it's obvious..."

"That's what you honestly think?" snapped Randy incredulously, "Jesus Cody we made you a promise that we'd wait for you to get home before we ever do anything, We keep our word. Evan is flushed, weak and exhausted because he's sick."

"Sick?" Cody looked at Randy a bit shocked and not really believing the older man.

"Yes sick it started as a cough and sniffle but he's just been getting worse as the night went on," Randy moved closer to Cody. "I think we should take him to see a doctor at the hospital or something but Evan doesn't want to go."

"Has he been throwing up or anything?" Cody saw the pain and worry in Randy's eyes. Ever since that night Randy had been so protective and concerned where it came to Evan as penance for what he had done. Just looking at the state Randy was in was enough to convince Cody that Randy was honest about Evan being sick.

"Yeah. John made him soup and a sandwich and well," Randy shrugged and trailed off.

"I don't need details," Cody held his hand up.

"I'm probably just over reacting," Randy chewed his lip. "That's what John told me anyway," Cody rolled his eyes at Randy's statement.

"Evan hates people looking after him I'm surprised he's not attempting to do laundry or something," Cody mused.

"Oh he was trying you know him too well," Randy smiled. "I had to keep growling at him to lie down and that's why I got us all watching the movie before you came home."

Cody gave another huff then running a hand through his hair he offered, "Sorry I snapped, I just had really bad day and when I saw you guys all snuggled I…"

His didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. They all knew it was hard on the younger man being on a separate brand and having to watch the other three get along so well.

Randy nodded then giving a slightly crocked smile he asked, "So how about a hug?"

"Make it a bear hug with kisses?" pouted Cody playfully.

"Anytime Baby," replied Randy opening his arm then wrapping them around Cody's shoulder as the young man slid into place in the embrace. Indulging in a slow playfully teasing kiss they snuggled closer their bodies fitting together with frightening ease.

Resting his head on Cody's damp hair Randy sighed, "Missed ya, you know."

"Really?" asked Cody his eyes closed, his face buried against Randy's neck breathing in the scent that filled his dreams.

"Yep, missed not having my baby with me." Pulling back Randy tilted Cody's head up adding, "And you know Evan misses you like hell."

Cody gave the first genuine smile of the night and slowly pulling back he said, "I miss Puppy too."

"What about John?" called Randy as Cody headed for the door

Cody paused then glancing back he added flatly, "I guess I missed him too."

"It's ok," Randy sighed as he followed Cody out.

It had been roughly a month since Randy had requested John to come live with them. It was going well but not perfect. Cody and John clashed at every turn whether it be what to have for dinner, that evening's activity, they were constant bickering. Even the sleeping arrangements were not how Randy had envisioned. John was left sleeping in the guess room while he stayed with his boys like always.

If Randy wanted time with John he need to make sure Cody was sound asleep or out of the house. He didn't even dare ask about a foursome for all of them yet. Evan on the other hand understood and was warming to John quick but Randy still saw that he much preferred it when it was just Him, and Cody with Randy. That being said Evan and John got alone much friendlier and one thing Cody kind of knew because they hint but was not full on told was Evan was ok with John sleeping with him and Randy in the same bed. However so far it had stopped at simply sleeping together in the same bed.

Returning to the living room Cody looked at John who was cuddling a sleeping Evan. "Give him here he should be in bed," Cody insisted.

"What?" asked John frowning then grunting as Cody simply batted his hands off Evan the younger man seemingly intent on lifting the sleeping man off John's lap.

"Cody leave him alone," snapped John wrapping his arms back around Evan pulling him back, "He's fine where he is."

"No," insisted Cody, "he needs to be in bed. I can't believe you were stupid enough to..."

"Guys…"

Neither of them paid any attention to the fact Evan was actually awake and frowning at them both

"You only just got here you've no idea how he's been! Maybe he wanted to snuggle with me and Randy on the sofa. You know he doesn't treat me like he's gonna..."

"Guys!" croaked Evan finally getting their attention, "Stop making me move – please!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" called Randy as he emerged from the kitchen carrying drinks for everyone. Glaring at the scene he set his tray down then ignoring John and Cody who were both offering mumbled apologies. Without speaking Randy helped Evan to his feet, gently wrapping his arms around the compact frame and asking, "You okay puppy?"

"Feel sick," whimpered Evan," All that moving..."

"S'okay," soothed Randy glaring daggers at the others two, "I'll help you to that bathroom and get you cleaned up a bit."

As he guided the slow moving Evan out of the room, Randy glanced over his shoulder and fixing the others with a menacing stare, he snarled, "You two need to sort this out now because I will not have either of you hurting Evan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear," responded both men as Randy and Evan left the room.

"They're going to fight, aren't they?" sniffed Evan leaning heavily on Randy for support.

"Probably," sighed Randy as he guided Evan into the bathroom, closing the door firmly shutting out the tense silence that was now filling the rest of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Positioning Evan by the toilet Randy turned his back and cringed as Evan made some unpleasant noises behind him. He frowned as he listened to the younger man retch. He knew Evan had more than a cold and needed a doctor but the small man was refusing to see a doctor. He knew too that Cody would back him in getting Evan to a doctor but he also knew John would take Evan's side if it came to a stand off.

"Randy," Evan sobbed softly. "Can you help?" the young man was trying to steady himself on the sink. Randy went and got a wash cloth getting it wet and warm handing it to Evan who washed his face.

"That help? D'you feel better?" Randy grabbed a towel for Evan.

"A little but my head is all filled up," he coughed harshly.

"If you're not better in the morning please let me take you to a doctor?" Randy asked hoping he'd get a yes.

"No, I'm sure I'll be better in the morning," Evan huffed.

Randy stared at him but before he could argue Evan mewed, "Can we go back? I don't want them fighting tonight. Please."

Randy nodded and wrapping a supportive arm around Evan's waist he guided the obviously sick man back into the lounge.

The other two were slumped at opposite ends of the sofa, as far away from each other as possible while still being in the same room. As soon as Evan appeared Cody was out of his seat and at his side. Sliding an arm around his smaller lover he asked worriedly, "You okay, Puppy? You look so ill..."

"Nice to see you to," snapped Evan trying to smile but only managing a half grimace.

"Hey Squirt you wanna come snuggle down again. I got your blanket," called John waving the aforementioned blanket.

Evan gave a little giggle but before he replied, Cody simply snapped, "Don't be ridiculous! He needs to be in bed, John - not lounging on sofa."

"He was doing just fine until you came back," growled John slowly getting to his feet glaring dagger at Cody.

"Oh so this is my fault?" exclaimed Cody, "Nice. I bet it was you who got him sick anyway with the way you always leave door and windows open and…

"ENOUGH!"

All three men jumped as Randy's voice echoed around the room.

"For fuck sake both of you shut up." He glared at them, then looking at Evan he asked softly, "What do you want to, Puppy. Sofa or bed?"

Evan look at him then, realising the other two were staring intently at him, he took a big gulp and bit his lower lip. He knew there was no right answer. No matter what he said there would be a debate or a fight. He looked to Randy standing next to him stone face and glaring at both of them. Randy would support which ever choice he made but he need to choose carefully. He looked up and had a plan but need to make sure he picked his words with wisely.

"Codes, we were watching a movie on TV and we don't have cable in the bedroom yet. Would you snuggle with me so we can finish it and then I'll go to bed," Evan batted his chocolate eyes hoping desperately it would work.

Cody sighed a defeated sigh and looked at those brown eyes knowing he couldn't deny them. "Ok but promise you let me and Randy tuck you in bed after," Cody smiled purposely leaving John out of the sentence.

"Yes," Evan agreed moving to Cody taking his hand and guiding him to the couch. John watch them walked by him and curl up on the couch.

"John come with me we can get drinks and something to eat," Randy placed his hand on the older man's shoulder he could tell John was hurt by Cody's words.

As soon as the kitchen door shut John glared at Randy snapping, "He hates me!"

"No he doesn't..." began Randy but John cut him off snapping, "Face facts, Randy. This is not working! Cody hates me. He accused me of making Evan ill. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Do you?"

Randy sighed and running a hand over his shorn head, he murmured, "Johnny he doesn't hate you he just...he needs time. He needs time to…"

"It's been a month, Ortz!" spat John as he yanked the fridge door open, "How much time does he need?"

Randy stared at John then rumbled," But Evan likes you. Evan loves having you here. John, Cody is going through a hell of a lot right now, the move to Smackdown travelling on different days to the rest of us. Johnny he's …"

"You want me to give him more time, don't you?" sighed John wearily.

"Yeah," confessed Randy, "I don't want to loose either of you and to be honest…" he closed the gap between them his hand absently caressing John's broad back, "…I love sharing my bed with you and Evan. Love it."

John stared back at him loving the way Randy touched him. Gazing into the pleading grey eyes he gave a sad smile and conceded, "Fine but only because I cant cope if you and Evan start giving me the big puppy eyes."

"You love it when we both puppy eye you," chuckled Randy winking at his oldest friend.

John grinned and nodded then with the grin fading slightly he looked past Randy and called, "Hey Cody! Can I get you something?"

"Orange juice for Evan and I," Cody called towards the kitchen. "Evan I really wish you would lay in bed."

"Cody I want to finish this movie on TV we're half way in," Evan crossed his arms over his chest. "You make me feel like I'm five. I thought you wouldn't treat me like that because I've been getting enough babying from those two," Evan motioned his head towards the kitchen.

"They've been babying you," Cody put the emphasis on they.

"Yes and bickering over what to do its like watching an old married couple," the small man chucked. "Totally cute."

"You like him here," Cody looked away.

"John? Yeah I do," Evan wasn't afraid to admit the truth. "I know you're not adjusted to it yet," he reached over and squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "But you need to give it more time you're not with them like I am to see how happy Randy is or to have the opportunity to get to know John better."

"Its hard not travelling with all of you. But still John and I just seem to have clashing personalities," Cody huffed.

"Look its October, give it until the new year for me please?" Evan asked cuddling closely to Cody.

Cody gave a long sigh ending in a huff of soft laughter as Evan rubbed his face against his shoulder making a playful mewing noise mumbling, "Please? . Baby please, for me?"

"You're not playing fair, Puppy" chided Cody leaning back so Evan could snuggle against him properly. As Evan snuggled closer sniffing loudly and being racked by a full body shake Cody frowned asking, "Evan, are you sure you're okay? You know Randy is really worried about you."

"I know," murmured Evan, "Its just a cold," reassured the smaller man sniffing again, "It's just a heavy cold. I'll be fine." He let his eyes closer and within moments he was giving little snuffles obviously overcome by sickness.

Unseen by Evan Cody was frowning, staring down the now snoozing man cuddling him. He was beginning to think Randy was right. Evan was burning up, seriously burning up far more than he should be with just a cold but he knew too that Evan could be as stubborn and unmoveable as any of them so said nothing. He just wrapped his arms around his smaller lover and held him close. Glad to finally be home. Even if that home did contain a near stranger that both his lover seemed more than happy to live with. As Evan gave a louder whimper shifting slightly in his arms, Cody squeezed him tightly and resting his face against the dark brown hair, he whispered fondly, "I've got you, Puppy, I've got you."


	3. Chapter 3

Randy and John entered the room carrying the juice glasses, two each. Randy smiled seeing Evan nestled against Cody peacefully snoring. "Guess he can drink this when he wakes up."

"Randy you were right, he's burning up. I'm worried," Cody shifted enough to get his glass to sip at his juice.

"I know but he's not willing to go to the out patients unit at the hospital," Randy frowned. "You know he's stubborn."

"Stubborn, Bourne," John lightly joked. "I'm going to grab a damp cloth for his forehead."

"Good idea," Cody agreed which was a first that stunned Randy but he was happy for small victories. John left the room while Randy paced the floor drinking his juice wondering if there was a way to get Evan to the hospital.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Huh," Randy looked at Cody his thoughts disturbed.

"Take him now while he's sleeping, he'll just wake up," Cody stroked Evan's hair. "Maybe if all three of us ask him he'll agree."

"Possible, then again we all could be over reacting I mean only Evan knows how his body feels," Randy sighed finishing his glass.

"I say we give it the night and all of us can try in the morning if he's not better," John returned carrying a cloth. "Besides I just looked outside and the temperature has dropped its snow mixed with ice pellets falling from the sky."

"Snow?" squeaked Cody huffing miserably, "Well there's no way we can take him out in snow."

He glanced down as Evan shifted again the small man's face creasing into a deep frown. Giving Evan a light squeeze Cody looked up in surprise as a large shadow fell over him. He stared at John then took the offered cloth, giving the big man a slight smile in thanks. John nodded surprised that Cody didn't make a sarcastic comment about the cloth. He'd half expected Cody to rip him a new one for using the wrong cloth or the wrong temperature of water. Glancing at Randy he cocked an eyebrow. Randy simply shrugged and took another deep long gulp of juice, not sure what was happening but glad for the momentary peace between the two of them.

Pressing the cloth to Evan's forehead Cody asked absently, "How we gonna this?"

"Do what?" asked John.

"Get Evan through the night," clarified Cody, shifting again as he felt his right arm starting to go numb.

Randy and John shared a look. They both knew what they wanted to suggest – they both wanted all of them to snuggle together, the three of them taking care of Evan but they both knew that so far Cody had flatly refused any such suggestion. Keeping his eyes locked with Randy, John gave a sad smile then slowly lowered his eyes, silently signalling that it was Randy's choice. And it was a choice Randy really didn't want to have to make knowing how volatile the youngest of his lover could be.

Randy thought for a few moments all the possible scenarios running though his head. He knew the safe bet would be to do what would make Cody happy and shove John on his own for the night and he knew his older lover would understand. However it just wasn't what he wanted, and then it dawned on him.

"We'll keep him bundled in the warmest blankets we have and take turns watching over him so the other can sleep," Randy decided. "I'll take first shift."

"Well I can stay up with you Randy so you," Cody started.

"No, if we need to take him in the morning to the hospital we will all need to be rested to convince him to go," Randy was stern making sure Cody understood he meant business.

"So three hour shifts roughly," John was figuring how long there was left in the night.

"Roughly," Randy touched each of Evan's cheeks seeing how warm they were. "Cody until you're turn, you'll sleep in the other guest room I don't want you catching this."

"Fine," Cody looked at Evan very worried and wishing it wasn't snowing so they could take him to the hospital tonight.

Randy let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He'd expected a fight on his hands for suggesting Cody sleep in the spare room but for once it seemed Cody was thinking of the group rather than himself. Crossing over to the sofa Randy bent down and brushing his lips over Cody's he murmured, "Thank you."

The look Cody gave him made Randy smile and absently caressing the side of Cody's face he suggested, "Why don't you and John go get the bed made up then you can both turn in." He glanced over his shoulder and catching john's eye he rumbled, "Johnny you take the 2nd watch then Cody can get a proper sleep."

"Sure," agreed John. He gave a goofy grin and looking at Cody he offered, "So how 'bout it, Codes, you want a hand making the bed?"

Cody regarded him a moment. He was torn. Part of him wanted to scream at john and tell him he didn't want his help but the other part, the part that adored Evan and worshiped Randy knew there must be more to the annoying man than goofy grins and bad jokes. He felt Evan shift in his arms and glancing down he found himself staring into clouded chocolate eyes – eyes that were begging him to make everything better.

"Alright," Cody sighed but looked at Evan seeing the small man smiling weakly at the agreement.

"You two go up and do that I'll bring Evan up in a few minutes," Randy walked over to the couch and swapped places with Cody so Evan would still have a body pillow.

"I still don't like you," Cody stated point blank when he and John were out of Randy and Evan's ear shot.

"That's fine," John replied. John didn't mind Cody he would probably like him more if the young man would warm to him just a little and give him even a slight chance compared to the no chance he seemed to have now.

They entered the master bedroom that belonged to Evan, Cody and Randy. John wasn't suppose to sleep in the room however Evan had actually told John on numerous occasions to join him and Randy when Cody was away that now Evan didn't have tell John the older man knew he was welcome.

"Ok let's turn this bed down for Evan," Cody grabbed the corner of the blanket on the left side of the bed.

"Yea, do you think one of us should grab him extra blankets?" John looked at Cody somewhat fearful of the response he might get

Cody opened his mouth to snap at John but then remembering Evan's soft plea he just gave a sharp nod instead watching as the big man turned and headed straight to the closet. Frowning he asked, "How'd you know the spare fleece was in there?

"Randy told me before I came up," lied John after a moment's hesitation. It wasn't a total lie, Randy had told him where the blankets where only not a moment ago he's told him a week ago when the two of them had been curled up in bed with Evan. The temperature had dropped and Evan had asked fro another blanket.

Grabbing the soft red fleece blanket he clutched it to his chest and padded back towards the bed. Handing Cody an edge he bit his lower lip then murmured, "I'm not trying to steal them away from you Cody."

Cody's hand hesitated then he flicked his side of the blanket out, ignoring John and certainly ignoring his comment.

John sighed, feeling his hope sinking in his heart. He mirrored the move flicking his side of the blanket. A few moments later, as they were smoothing the blankets down Randy appeared in the door way with Evan leaning against him and called, "Guys is the bed ready?"

"Yep," replied John smiling at Randy

"No," contradicted Cody shooting John a vicious glare.

John was confused. They just put the extra blanket on what was left to do besides pull back the blankets and tuck Evan into them.

"What's left, Cody?" Randy asked as though reading John's mind.

"We haven't taken the pillow shams off yet," Cody pointed at the pillows at the top of the bed.

"I see," John frowned moving to take a pillow. Cody smiled smuggle taking the other happy to have in his mind a victory over John. Once the pillows were ready they pulled back the covers for Evan.

"Thank you both," Evan coughed out as he climbed into bed. Randy standing by John letting Cody be the one to tuck in Evan even though he felt like all three of them should be doing it.

"Sleep well," Cody kissed Evan on the head and stepped back looking over at John. "Let's leave them to it."

"Goodnight squirt," John nodded looking back at Randy who gave a slanted smile. "Night Randy."

"Goodnight you two," Randy started towards a chair in the corner.

"I'll relive you in a few hours," Cody said as the pair left the room not giving Randy a chance to respond. Randy watched them leave them with a sinking feeling in his heart he padded over to the chair at the side of the bed. Sinking down into it he looked at the bed sighing as he looked at the worryingly pale form of his smallest lover.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!"

Cody slowed to halt but didn't bother looking around. John came up and stepping in font of him he snapped," Look I don't know what pissing match you are having me with but right now you and I do not matter. D'you hear me. This is about Evan and the three of us needing to work together to make sure he gets better. Now you can be a queen bitch to me, I don't care but the moment you bring Randy and Evan into what ever one upmanship game you are playing with me then I do care. And you keep being a pissed off bitch then you and I were gonna have a real problem."

Cody glared at John sniffing angrily as he did. He could feel his cheeks colouring. He knew he was being pathetic knew that the need to constantly get one up on the big man was both juvenile and ridiculous but he couldn't' stop himself. He still hated the fact that Randy and Evan had accepted John so easily into what had been their perfect lives. He glared angrily at John then looking at the hand resting on his forearm he spat, "Don't' you dare tell me how to act in my own home."

John let his hand fall away and, as Cody pushed past him, he sighed and shook his head. Then without really knowing why he called, "By the way good match with Edge the other night. It was impressive."

Cody froze then slowly he glanced over his shoulder and asked in surprise, "You...you watched my match?"

"Well yeah," replied John frowning slightly, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh, didn't think you saw me as anything more than a mid carder," Cody stammered out his own insecurities about his position in the company seeping through.

"I see you as a lot more than a mid carder. A lot of the guys backstage do, you've got talent," John seeing the doubt in Cody's eyes. "You may not see it but wrestling wise we do have something in common."

"What are you talking about?" Cody was taken back there was no way he could have something in common with the top star in the company.

"Well you gimmick," John paused as he heard Cody groaned in disgust about his gimmick. "I know you hate it, well when I was starting out I hated mine too. I don't mean the jobber type one either I mean the white rapper before I went face."

"You hated it," Cody folded his arms over his chest. "Bull."

"Ok not all of it but a good portion. I didn't like the hat they stuck on my head, how they tried to write my raps for me. But I did it with smile and little complaint and got through to where I want to be and I know you will do that same."

Cody glared at him searching John's face searching for a sign that this was a wind up. But eh found nothing, just a genuine honesty that cut through his anger and resentment and left him feeling very confused. He lowered is eyes and mumbled, "But what if I don't get through?"

John frowned and bending his head he tried to see Cody's eyes asking, "What d'you mean?"

"I mean what if this it. This is all I'm ever gonna be. Dusting has more talent half the roster but they gave him Golddust and…" Cody finally looked up and with the brilliant blue eyes swimming with uncertainty he asked flatly, "What if this is all I can hope for?"

John swore then shaking his head he sighed, "Listen to me, trust me this is not it for you. This gimmick its annoying buts it's getting you know getting you out there on your own away from Randy away from Ted away from legacy. Trust me," soothed John giving a blinding smile, "This aint all there is for you."

Cody stared at him struck by the fact it was the first time he and John had ever really talked properly talked about something and if he was honest he liked it. But the moment he realised how much he was liking it the shutters came flying down and he gave an annoyed sniff snapping, "I'm going bed. I'll see you later."

Then before John could stop him Cody stomped away and slammed the bedroom door in his face. Deflating John leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. For a moment there he really thought they'd made a break through but it seemed he was wrong. Again.

He pushed off from the wall and walked towards his room. _What do I have to do_ he thought to himself he wanted to be at least friends with Cody even if not in the same manner he was able to establish a relationship with Evan. He understood now that Cody felt threaten in his career and relationships but he shouldn't be with his relationship because John wasn't trying to take them away from Cody he just wants to help and join in.

As for Cody's career he know Cody was in the sink or swim boat and Randy might not have the stroke to protect him but maybe - John looked at his reflection in a mirror in the hall – maybe he did. But what could he say or do? Maybe saying he wanted to feud with Cody? No that would be a line-up of squashes that would only hurt him more.

_Back on Raw_, thought John, pounding his fist into his hand. He needed to help Cody get back on the Raw brand but how? Raw was a little over crowded and Smackdown was lacking talent. Giving a sad sigh he closed his eyes and tried to think of way he could help without being seen to help.

x x x x x x x x x

Cody sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't know why he'd just stormed off. All John had done was be nice to him and he'd acted like a petulant brat. He screwed his eyes shut hissing, "Fuck I'm becoming that fucking character!"

He punched his mattress then drawing in a deep breath he pushed himself up and padded over to the small en-suite bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, he searched his own crystal clear eyes, noting the way the slight liner he still wore made them sparkle. He liked parts of the new character. He liked the parts that let him be himself, that let him express his own feeling but he hated other parts, hated the parts that made him out as cocky and arrogant and...He bought his hand up and touching his reflection he murmured, "Who am I?"

He didn't get a reply. Lowering his eyes he sighed sadly. He knew what he wanted. He wanted a hug. A special hug that only one man had ever been able to give him. A hug that soothed him and comforted him and let him know everything would be just fine. Pushing away from the sink he padded through the bedroom out into the hallway and across to the large doors that lead to the master bedroom. He hesitated then screwing up his courage, he gave a soft knock and slipped into the darkened room, calling softly, "Randy? You still in here?

"Yeah Baby," Randy rose from the chair he was sitting in turning to Cody. "Keep your voice low he's sound asleep finally," the older man looked into his young loves eyes and saw a sea of emotions. He saw fear, confusion, sadness, all dark emotions none of light. He had seen that look before on Cody's face but it hadn't been in years.

Saying nothing he walked towards Cody, reaching out to him and pulling him into a tight embrace. Cody closed his blue eyes and buried his head into the clothed tattoo shoulder. Randy always understood him even when others didn't. Lifting his arms Cody crushed himself more into the strong muscled body.

Randy wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with Cody but he knew that there was more than one issue for the young man but he knew prying without receiving an invitation wasn't the right option at the moment. Randy stroked the dark hair, slowly rocking them back and forth as he felt tears soak through his shirt.

"Randy?" Cody sobbed turning his head so his lips brushed the tanned skin of the Viper. "I'm…I'm," Cody couldn't think of the proper way to phrase things.

"Shhh Baby, I'm here take your time," Randy kissed the top of Cody's head. "We have all night."

Cody looked at him. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words. Instead he nodded and as Randy slowly released the tight embrace Cody looked towards the bed and sighed. He knew he'd been a bastard to Evan and that hurt. He would never willingly hurt the smaller man that he adored as much as he loved Randy. He bit the side of his lip then looking at Randy he asked softly, "Is he going to be okay?"

Randy shrugged not replying. Right then he was more worried about Cody than the sleeping Evan. He reached over and caressing Cody's neck he rumbled, "You want to come sit with me, help me keep watch over him?"

Cody nodded letting Randy lead him towards the armchair the viper had been slumped in before the interruption. Sinking into the plush material Randy gave a wicked grin and patting his lap he chuckled, "Then you're gonna have to sit on my lap Baby cause I'm not move any furniture."

Cody giggled then shaking his head he careful lowered himself down onto Randy's lap it took them a moment to get comfortable – the chair groaning slightly at the weight of the two wrestlers – but as Cody leant back into Randy's body he looked down and murmured softly, "I miss you."

"I know, I miss you too," Randy nuzzled the back of Cody's head. "I hate that you got traded but I know your career will only get better if you're there and not on Raw."

"Why do you say that?" Cody pouted not like that the older man was happy he was on the blue brand.

"Have you seen the losing streak Ted is on and how he's getting buried because of the amount of top guys on Raw. You're not having that problem. You get promo time, match time, just room to grow into the main eventer I know you can be," Randy glided his hands up and down Cody's arms.

"I guess you're right," Cody touched Randy's hand holding it to his skin. "I'm just scared over there with no allies. Then there's here, with the big change that's here," Cody sighed.

"Yeah," Randy replied turning his head to Evan who snuffed in his sleep. "That big change is only going to make things better, Baby. He's not here to steal me away. I'm here now, aren't?"

"Yes but your attention seems more divided," Cody frowned. "It wasn't like this when it was just Evan and I."

"Well we all need to work on that because that divide is caused by," Randy inhaled. "You, me and John and how we interact. We need to find a middle ground."

"What do you mean?" asked Cody softly the pout returning to his face.

"I mean," rumbled Ready absently caressing the small of Cody's back, "That you need to try and stop biting John's head off every time he speaks, John needs to think before making his awful jokes and I..." he paused and letting out a long breath he murmured, "I need to make sure that both of you remember I love you both. In different way but Baby I mean it I still love you, I always have and I always will."

Cody stared at him wanting desperately to believe him but he was so scared of losing Randy he couldn't quite let go of the feeling that John was still intruding on what had been a perfect world.

Sensing the younger man was slipping again Randy caught Cody's chin gently and turning the younger man to face him, he soothed, "I mean it. But you need to meet us half way baby, John is good man, one of the best I've ever known. If you'd just give him a chance the way Evan did and stop looking at him like some thief in the night you'd see that." his voice faded into a sad sigh.

For a moment Cody said nothing then leaning in he brushed his lips over Randy's murmuring sadly, "I wish I could. Randy I'm not like Evan, I don't..." he sighed and dropping his head he confessed, "I don't see the good in people I just see the competition and I..." his voice broke and with a soft whimper he snarled, "...I hate the fact John gets to have a part of you I'll never know."

Randy sighed inwardly he knew what Cody meant, he meant the submissive side of Randy. The older man nuzzled Cody's hair, he just didn't know how answer. He wanted to say that it wasn't true, that Cody and Evan could take control some time but he couldn't. He worried that he wouldn't be aroused by his lovers if they dominated them because of their size and his own mental fantasies of regarding the of them two and he knew that was wrong.

It was a thought he didn't want to get past. He wanted to always look after Cody and Evan, to always be there protector even though not long ago he failed both of them. Randy sucked his lip inward closing his eye, he knew John wouldn't mind the others topping, he probably thought they may have topped once or now.

"We can work on it," Randy swallowed hoping that answer would be satisfactory.

"How?" Cody shifted looking at Randy who still had his eyes closed.

"I don't know," Randy's eye fluttered open so he could show Cody that he meant he would actually try and it wasn't a lie. "Just give me time, all of this is going to take time."

"Guys?" came a sickly moan from the bed, "Are you there?"


	5. Chapter 5

They both looked around and found brown eyes gazing at them. Evan gave a faint smile moaning, "Sorry to interrupt but I really need a drink"

"No problem." soothed Randy gently easing Cody off his lap. Snatching the glass off the bedside table, Randy knelt on the edge of the bed. Reaching over he slid a hand under the sweat soaked hair helping Evan sit up a little as he held the glass to his lips. He let Evan have a few sips before moving the glass back rumbling, "Easy small sips don't want you throwing up again."

Evan nodded whimpering as the movement made his head ache.

Cody moved around the other side of the bed and sinking onto the mattress he smiled at Evan reaching over to brush his hand over Evan's exposed shoulder. He frowned – Evan's skin had that clammy feel that only ever came with a serious fever. Snapping his head up Cody looked at Randy but the older man shook his head indicating for Cody to keep his concerns quiet for the moment. Letting Evan have a few more sips Randy shifted position and sank down beside the smaller man. Catching Evan's hand he linked their fingers together giving him a soft smile. Without realising what he was doing Randy reached over with his other hand catching Cody's linking their hands together. The three of them sat silently Cody and Randy both watching Evan intently as he settled back to sleep. All of them so absorbed in the moment none of them had noticed that they were being watched from the now open doorway, a doorway that was filled with the sad lonely figure of John.

John looked on the three of them looking so perfect, so whole. Sighing he felt like a fool for believing there would ever be room for him on that bed. He knew Randy needed him in a way the other two didn't understand but maybe he was wrong. Maybe Randy would choose one of them to be the one to dominate him instead of him.

Slipping into the shadows, John went down to the kitchen and open the fridge there were vegetables half a chicken left from the one they roasted the other day. Taking all the things out he needed he decided to make himself feel useful.

Pouring chicken stock into a pot John began cutting vegetables for a homemade chicken soup. AS he started to make the soup, he hoped his actions would be taken as they were meant as an act of kindness and care, but not seen as a means to steal the spot light. Hearing the creak of the stairs John turned his head and saw Randy holding an empty glass.

"John what are you doing up and what are you cooking?" Randy walked over to John's side then peering into the pot, he rumbled, "Soup? Smells better than the packaged stuff I made."

"Thanks," John smiled softly. "Squirt needs more water?"

"Yeah," Randy nuzzled his head into John's shoulder. "I'm worried."

They were silent for a moment then leaning his head back John rubbed his cheek against Randy's shorn head murmuring, "This isn't working, Randy."

"Huh?" asked Randy absently shifting closer his arms snaking around John's waist pulling the bigger man back into his embrace, "The soup smells gorgeous."

"Not the soup, you goof!" snapped John fondly but then the laughter faded and he murmured, "I mean this. Its...I'm..."

"It will work," growled Randy.

He closed his eyes he knew John was hurting. He knew that Cody's constant sniping and petulant behaviour was hurting John and that made him sad. Tightening his grip around John's body, he turned his face and pressing a soft kiss against John's neck he breathed, "Please just give it a little more time. I had a talk with Cody earlier, he's a scared little boy right now and he's lashing out. And I hate that you're the one he's lashing out but please..." Randy shifted position so he could see John's eyes before he rumbled;" ...please if not for me then for Evan."

"Evan?" frowned John, "What do you mean for Evan?"

Randy gave a soft secretive smile before leaning in and brushing his lips against John's ear as he whispered, "Give it time and you'll see what I mean."

"For you I'll give it time," John replied looking over at the bubbling soup. "But I would rather leave than destroy the bond you have with those two."

"I know but in time you'll understand waiting is for the best," the tattooed man tilted his head and kissed John's jawline. "Is that ready yet because I'm hungry and it smells so good."

"Few more minutes," John stirred a spoon through a broth. "You should get Squirt his water, I'll bring all of us a bowl when its ready," he stated putting emphasis on all meaning he was going to bring Cody a bowl.

"Ok," Randy reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace. Randy poured a tall glass of water for the sick man upstairs, turning to John he gave a quick nod mouthing the words "love you" before disappearing back upstairs.

John tasted the soup one last time and dubbed it fit to served and set about getting bowls from the cupboard. Ladling the soup into each bowl he hoped this would be seen as a peace offering and not a way to pull Evan and Randy away from Cody.

Evan was half asleep by the time John nudged the door open and carried the full tray into the bedroom. Randy smiled at him but Cody shot him a look that could have frozen weaker men's blood.

"What's that?" snapped the younger man glowering at John.

"Soup," replied John setting the tray down and holding a bowl out towards Cody. He waited and when Cody made no move to take the bowl he added wearily, "I thought we could all do with something and I..."

"Are you trying to make him throw up again?" snapped Cody, his earlier conversion with Randy clearly forgotten, "You never think, do you, John? You're so stupid sometimes!"

"Cody!" breathed Evan frowning at the venom in the younger man's voice, "Stop it..." his voice was lost in a violent coughing fit. 

"Well he is!" added Cody trying to defend himself against the frown that was now creasing Evan's pale face, "He never...

"For fuck sake, Cody," yelled Randy, "Shut up!" He balled his fists trying very hard not to lose his temper but Cody was pushing every single one of his buttons.

Not caring about the hurt look now plastered over Cody's face, he simply stood up and strode across to where John was still holding out the bowl. Taking the offered bowl he set it on the side then before anyone could react he turned grabbed John's face and pressed his lips to the older man's trying desperately to erase the pained look on his best friend's face.

Cody fumed and his blood boiled as he watched the kiss it was clear to Cody that Randy, whether he realized it, had made his choice. The older man would always take John's side over his and he wasn't about to become a doormat for the Viper.

Cody stood ready to go give Randy a piece of his mind as he saw John and Randy finish kissing however Evan started coughing again but there was a frantic gasping to the coughing as well. Struggling to sit up Evan clutched at his chest his mouth twitching as he casped for air.

"G….guys," he stammered starting to get out of bed.

"Evan stay in bed," Cody snapped not really paying attention to the sick man.

"Can…can't…brea…," rasped Evan, his face slowly going red as he continued to cough. But as he got to his feet he wobbled then without warning he collapsed onto the floor.

The other three men were stunned momentarily before John's head started working. "I'm gonna call an ambulance you two make sure he's breathing," ordered the chain gang solider as he bolted from the room.

Cody dropped to his knees and pressed his ear down to Evan's open mouth. "He's breathing just not well," Cody looked up at Randy his prior angry pushed aside by his love for Evan.

"Thank god," Randy bent down too. "Um, should we take him down to the couch for the EMTs?" Randy was uncertain on what to do in this situation.

"Best not to move him," Cody advised.

Randy nodded absently his eyes glued to Evan's pale face. Reaching over he stroked Evan's face rumbling, "Hold on Puppy, please, just hold on."

Cody watched the tenderness with which Randy touched Evan and gave a low snort. Catching the glare Randy shot him Cody snapped, "Guess I know where I stand."

"What?"

"Its obvious," continued Cody sitting back on his heels, looking thoroughly pissed off, "That kiss with John, the way you're stroking Evan's face I.."

"I kissed John," growled Randy his face hardening, "Because you were stomping all over his heart and I was not about to watch my best fiend being destroy by an ungrateful little brat. And as for Evan..." he paused glancing down his thumb grazing over Evan's lower lip, "Don't ever question how I feel about him." Randy held Cody's gaze the grey eyes narrowing slightly as he hissed, "And as for you..."

"The ambulance will be here as soon as possible!" yelled John running back into the bedroom at full speed. He skidded to a halt noticing the staring contest going on between the other two men. Gulping slightly at the sheer tension in the room he cleared his throat calling, "Umm guys..." when no one looked at him, he tried again his voice a little louder, "Guys?" again no response, giving a huff of annoyance he suddenly shouted loudly, "HEY!" it was only then that the stare was broken. Turning slowly Randy fixed John with a hard glare and snarled, "What?"

"I said the ambulance will be here..." he paused then as a distant siren broke the silence outside he grinned, "...in about two minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

The room grew quiet after John finished announcing the ambulance. Flashing lights lit the room and a knock came to the front door because he was the closest to the bedroom door John turned and jogged down stairs to let the EMTs in.

"He's upstairs," John directed the medics as they made their way to the bedroom.

The EMTs pushed Randy and Cody to the side of the room and began checking Evan. "Tell us about how he was tonight," ordered the lead EMT glancing between Cody and Randy.

"Coughing a lot, fever, throwing up we just thought it was just a heavy cold," Randy stammered.

"Thanks," The female EMT began giving instructions to her partner. The male EMT picked up Evan and carried him out of the room and down stairs. Everyone followed him down to the living room while the female EMT helped another male EMT get a stretcher out of the back of the ambulance.

"Will he be ok?" John asked frowning as they placed Evan on the stretcher.

"I think so," they placed an air mask over the young high flyers face. "Who's riding with him?"

"Randy," Cody spoke coldly. Right now he'd rather ride with his arch nemesis than be near his lover who no longer seemed to love him back.

Randy shot Cody a look, his eyes narrowing slightly but he didn't have a chance to vocalise his concerns. John simply grabbed his jacket for him, shoved it into Randy's arms and ordered, "Go on, stay with him. Tell him we're thinking of him if he wakes up on the way."

Randy nodded still stunned by the sudden collapse of the highflyer. He paused as he passed Cody, the grey eyes search the disturbingly hard face of his youngest lover. But then he was gone moving quickly with the EMTs. As they loaded Evan into the ambulance and set off for the hospital, John turned and looking at Cody he asked flatly, "You coming'?"

"Of course I'm coming!" snapped Cody glaring at John, "Do you think I'm going to walk away from Evan?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed John harshly, "But the way you've been acting tonight I wouldn't put it past you!"

Cody started at him in stunned silence. John had never raised his voice to him before. He had never even really fought back before but now, now John was staring at him with near disgust and for the first time Cody felt ashamed of the way he had been acting. He hadn't meant to be such a brat but everything was going against him and watching Randy kiss John so passionately so soon after their talk had hurt. It had really hurt. But now staring into the angry eyes of John he felt more ashamed than hurt and he wasn't use to feeling that way.

He tried to hold John's gaze but he failed and instead dropping his gaze to the floor he murmured, "Which car are we talking?"

John gave a snort of anger and huffed, "We'll take the SUV there's space in there to bring everyone back," he paused then stepping he added flatly, "That is if everyone wants to come back here after what happened tonight." He stared daggers at Cody, his face twitching with barely suppressed anger. Then just as quickly he turned and snapped, "Come on we're wasting time." And without waiting for Cody he stormed out of the house towards the over stocked garage.

They got in the SUV and John started the engine and pulled out of the garage. Neither one spoke they were both lost in their thoughts which were very similar. Thoughts of its not working, I should leave were both coursing through their heads.

Cody was feeling inside he was changing and growing and that was causing him not to fit with everyone. He was feeling if he left after tonight it would save his friendship with Evan and Randy and maybe later they could all be together again, but at the least that could be friends. Cody loved them both too much to have them out of his life completely.

John was thinking same thing, leaving going back to Tampa and keeping his friendship with Randy and Evan and giving time for the threesome to heal itself even though he really did want to stay and see if he could get along with Cody more.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and they both jumped out of the car and almost took off running towards the doors both really worried about Evan.

It took them a while to get the information as to where Evan has been taken. It took them even longer to locate Randy. They finally found him in a bland miserable looking side waiting room. The viper was pacing and the look on his face was enough to make Cody exclaim, "What wrong? What's happened?" as he soon as he saw Randy.

Randy glared at him snarling, "They won't let me see him. They...they just took him away and told me to wait in here." He looked at the others, his concern for Evan overriding his lingering anger at Cody's treatment of John.

Cody bit the side of his lip and without thinking he just moved towards Randy murmuring, "But he'll be oaky won't he? I mean he'll pull..."

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Randy instantly regretting his hard tone and the way Cody flinched at the outburst. He sighed and baling his fists he added in a calmer voice, "I just don't know."

John nodded then walking past Cody he crossed to Randy. Without speaking he caressed Randy's bicep a silent but welcome touch of comfort - one that Randy desperately needed. Slowly calming down Randy smiled at John then looking past him at the shaken Cody he breathed, "I'm sorry Baby – I didn't mean to shout at you."

Cody nodded faintly but he didn't respond verbally. He simply glared at Randy, his face hardening as he stared at the way Randy was leaning into John's touch – yet another example in his eyes of just how much things had changed over the last few weeks. With a loud almost petulant sniff, he snapped, "I need a drink. I'm going to get a coffee." And before the others could stop him he turned and stormed out of the room.

He stormed out of the waiting room and down the corridor searching a coffee machine. "Should be me at his side, but now I don't even want to look at him," Cody huffed. Things had been perfect once but now everything was ripping apart at the seams.

Cody knew he just didn't belong anymore, that he was changing and it wasn't all John's or Randy's fault. The issue was he was getting to the point where he didn't want to be Randy's pet, or an underling. He wanted to be his own man, he wanted to be Randy.

Cody reached the coffee machine and placed his money in. His heart was cracking but he was realizing what he needed to do. He couldn't hate anyone because they didn't make him feel the way he did. He could only do what was right for him and hope it wouldn't hurt Randy or Evan too much.

He knew he needed to talk to John first. If he didn't the older man might feel he did this but in reality it was already coming and Cody knew it all John did was speed up the process and perhaps made all of it easier to do.

"You okay?"

Randy glared at John but the older man refused to succumb to the Orton glare. Instead he wandered closer offering a half smile as he stuck his hands into his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. They had been waiting over half an hour and there was still no sign of any one. Knowing how on edge Randy must be John tried, "You could go for a smoke I'm sure..."

"I'm not leaving him!" growled Randy shooting John such a look that this time it did shut the older man up.

John nodded. He knew what Randy meant. Randy still hadn't forgiven himself for breaking Evan's nose and cheekbone. He still felt guilty as hell despite Evan's assurance that it was forgiven and John knew there was no way Randy would leave the high flyers side. Sinking into the nearest chair John stretched his legs out then pounder out loud, "Where d'you think Codes has got to?"

"I don't know," huffed Randy. He ran his hands over his head then looking at John he confessed softly," I don't know anything about him anymore. He's changed and I..." his voice faded into a snarled huff. But the look he shot John, the half scared half upset look said more than word ever could. It was all going wrong and John knew deep in his heart it was all his fault.

Randy stood there in the silence and stared at John, he could tell what the older man was thinking, and he knew how untrue it was. Taking a look at the doors the nurses and EMTs had taken Evan through, he turn his attention back to John. He knew John need him right now and that there wasn't he could do for Evan but wait. With a soft sigh he turned away from the door and wandered over towards his oldest friend.

"Room for me?" asked Randy placing a hand on John's shoulder making John look him in the eye.

"Always," John leaned back and allowed Randy to crawl into his lap. "Not worried about someone seeing us?"

"After all we've been through tonight no I don't," Randy replied pressing his forehead to John's. "Stop blaming yourself for the problems with Cody."

"But it is my fault my moving in has caused this rift between you and Cody," John closed his eyes. "If I left you guys would probably be able to patch it all up."

"I really doubt that," Randy placed a soft kiss on John's cheek. "He's growing up, he was twenty four when we hooked up and he's getting a little older, more mature. Think about us when we were young and how we changed, that's what's happening with Cody."

"You think?" John looked into Randy's grey blue eyes.

"I know because he's been saying to me things I use to say to you."

John stared at Randy then shaking his head he looked away murmuring," Yah but we weren't in a relationship Ortz we... hell, we wanted each other but we weren't together." HE sighed and tilting his head back he huffed," I feel like I only ever fuck things up for you and all I want is you to be happy and I..."

"Shhh," soothed Randy stroking the side of John's face, "Johnny, you don't fuck things up for me. You make things right. You..." his voice caught in his throat and for a moment neither man could talk both of them chocked by too many years of regrets, missed opportunities and unspoken promises.

It was the soft cough that alerted them to the fact they were no longer alone. Randy glanced over his shoulder and swore. Cody was staring at them, a down right pissed off look on his face. But before the younger man could speak, Randy growled angrily, "Don't even say it Cody. I really am not in the mood for your petulant carp at the moment."

Cody glared at him, his face twitching in anger but he took a deep breath and snapped, "I actually came to tell you the doctor is on his way. He's got news on Evan."


	7. Chapter 7

Randy slammed his mouth shut in response and just glared before he allowed his concerned for Evan return full force. "Ok," he mumbled removing himself from John's lap. John also rose from being seated and straightened his shirt that had got rumpled when he was holding Randy.

"I hope this will be good news," John moved to stand between Randy and Cody, all of them facing the door. The moments that were passing felt like hours but all of them held their breath as the doors swung open and the doctor entered.

"Hello gentlemen," began the doctor who was quite short with a round body, thick rimmed glasses and a moustache that looked like it belonged in the seventies. "You're all here for Mr. Bourne."

"Yes," the all answered in unison before all rambling their own versions of _what can you tell us_.

"Uh," the doctor was stunned slightly at the outburst. "Yes his condition, well..."

"Out with it," snapped Randy.

"No need to be rude about it," The doctor glared at Randy who was not intimidated in the least. "He's improving but he has a severe strain of influenza. We're going to have to keep him here for a day or two."

"But he'll be okay, right?" asked John when neither of the other two spoke.

"As far as I can tell yes," replied the doctor, "You do have to understand this is a very serious illness. Influenza can cause all sorts of secondary respiratory problems. Problems that could be exasperated by the fact he only recently broke his nose, which is why I want to keep him in for observation."

"Can I see him?" growled Randy, his voice sounding more strained than John or Cody could ever remember. He had also lost colour the mention that Evan's broken nose could be affecting his chances of recovering terrifying him more than anything.

"He's resting right now and..." 

"I have to see him," growled Randy. He looked up slowly and levelled the doctor with a glare that would reduce most men to quivering wrecks.

Sensing Randy's patience was wearing thin, John stepped closer to the Doctor and flashing his most winning smile, he asked, "Please doc, just Randy. Cody and I will stay here," he ignored the petulant huff from the other side of Randy, adding, "Just for a moment. Please?"

The doctor seemed to think about then slowly he nodded snapping, "You have five minutes."

Randy nodded and glancing at John he opened his mouth to speak but John order, "Go! Tell him we say hi." He gave him a brave smile then all but pushed the hesitant viper towards the door with a commanding nod, ordering, "Tell him we love him."

As Randy hurried away following the doctor towards Evan's room John let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Hearing a loud huff, he glanced over and seeing the pout forming on Cody's face he closed his eyes. Running a hand over his face and sounding as tired as he felt he snapped, "Don't' start, Cody. I'm really not in the mood to butt heads with you any more tonight."

"Fine, I have nothing to say to you anyway," Cody turned and flopped down in a chair. 

X x x x x x x x x x x

Randy entered in Evan's room and immediately felt like crying when he say the IVs attached to Evan. Walking over to the side of the bed he knelt down and held Evan's hand.

"Randy?" came a raspy sound.

"Yes Puppy I'm here," Randy moved the hand so he could kiss it.

"They won't let you stay, will they?" Evan turned his head to look at Randy. He looked pale and his voice was disturbingly thin and raspy.

"They wouldn't even have let me come see you if I hadn't growled at the doctor," Randy smiled as Evan giggled weakly. "I've paid for you to have a private room though and I promise I will be here bright and early in the morning to stay with you."

"Will they let you stay then?"

"So long as it's in the designated visiting hours they will," Randy nuzzled Evan's hand.

"I hate it here, I want to go home," Evan tried to sit up.

"Rest," ordered Randy pushing him back down, "We'll be here when you wake up," Randy rose to his feet.

"Ok. Randy one thing," Evan looked up into the grey blue eyes. "You can't make him stay, I know once I'm well he'll leave us. Just please do everything in your power to make it a friendly departure so we all can be friends in the end. "

"Departure?" murmured Randy, "Evan what are you taking about?"

"Please!" begged Evan coughing violently as he tried to sit up, desperate to tell Randy something, "Please just make sure he goes for the right reasons and not..."

"You'll have to leave!" ordered a nurse running in. She pried Randy away from Evan, ordering, "Sir please you're stressing him out."

Randy stumbled back then looking at the nurse he rumbled, "Please let me stay."

"I'm sorry," soothed the nurse looking at Randy with a maternal smiled, "He need to rest. Now visiting starts again at 8am tomorrow."

Randy nodded then diving past her, he pressed a kiss to Evan's clammy forehead promising, "I'll be back as soon as possible, Puppy."

Evan nodded, clinging to Randy's until the last possible moment. As the nurse closed the door effectively shutting Randy out, he turned and saw Cody watching him with a petulant scowl. He held the younger man's gaze then turned back and stared through the small window watching as the nurse fused over the smaller of his lovers and felt his heart start to crack as he realised what Evan had been trying to tell him.

He realized that this was inventible. That all he could do was what Evan said which was keeping things peaceful and let him go in a manner that would keep them friends. Making eye contact again Randy spoke in a sombre voice, "Let's go home."

The three of them made their way silently to the car, not a word spoken because something said might spark a fight and they just couldn't handle any more drama tonight. Once seated in the car John started the engine and they made the long journey to the place the three of them were calling home but would it stay three.

Randy gazed out at the stars now visible due to the storm subsiding. His mind swirling with thoughts of what to say or what he should do. His thoughts broken by the first word spoken since the hospital.

"Randy."

"Yes, Cody?" he turned in his see to see the younger man sitting in the back seat.

"Is it alright if I sleep in the guest room tonight?" Cody was noticeable less angry than earlier.

"Yes but you can have the master I'll sleep on the couch," Randy offered not really in the mood himself to share a bed with someone tonight understanding Cody's request.

"If it's alright right with you I would prefer the guest room," Cody looked into Randy's eyes.

"Okay."

John watched the interplay via the rear view mirror. It broke his heart to see the gulf opening between Randy and the youngest of his lovers and once again he blamed himself. He bit down into his lower lip his knuckles turning white as he gripped the string wheel trying desperately to keep control of his emotions.

Randy shifted back around in his seat resting his head against the doorframe. He went to close his eyes but as he did he caught sight of John's hands and frowned. Sitting up slowly he blinked a few times then glancing in the mirror he saw Cody's eyes were shut. Reaching over he rested his hand on John's thigh and murmured, "Relax."

John shot him a look and offered him a faint smile before turning his eyes back to the road.

Leaving his hand on John's thigh, Randy settled back against the door frame and closed his eyes wanting the journey to be over.

X x x x x x x x

As they reached the house, Cody was out of the car first. He crossed to the door and unlocking it he glanced back over his shoulder. He sighed as he watched Randy get out. The older man looked exhausted, the fine features were drawn and he looked pale. For a moment they locked eyes and the rest of the world melted away. Cody had to fight the urge not to throw himself into Randy's arms and beg him to make everything right. With a little huff of sad annoyance he mumbled, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." And with that he disappeared into the house.

Randy and John entered the living room and sat on the couch. "You ok?" John asked concerned with how exhausted Randy looked.

"I will be, I think," Randy looked down at his hands as he felt John rub his back.

"I'm sorry Randy this really is my…"

"Stop saying that," Randy sat up and looked John dead in the eye. "Even Evan sees what happening and it probably would have happened regardless of you being here."

"You really think that?" John furrowed his brow.

"Yes I do. He's growing up he's becoming more of a man," Randy leaned back and looked off into space. "He's learning that he wants to be the dominate one or at least have a turn to be the top and I…" he trailed off and took a deep breath. "I only bottom for you."

"But that makes it my fault."

"No it doesn't because without you here I still wouldn't bottom and I'm a greed bastard," Randy leant his head on John's shoulder, adding sadly, "Because unless it's for double penetration, I don't even share Evan with him properly."

"I see," John nodded. "You want me to sleep with you or on the couch?"

"Couch please Johnny," Randy looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "If Cody needs to talk to me I want him to feel like he can without you being in the room."

John tried not to look hurt, he knew Randy needed time and he knew he needed but space but hearing him say couch hurt him. It hurt him a lot. Pulling away he got to his feet muttering, "I'm going to go get a drink you...you want anything?"

Randy didn't respond. He wasn't even aware of John leaving the room, he was too lost in his thoughts, thinking about how things had change. From the near perfection when they had purchased the house to the slowly disintegrating relationship that was facing him now.

"Here,"

He jumped when a glass of water appeared in front of him. Taking it with a fond smile he looked up at his oldest friend and murmured, "Thanks."

"No probs," replied John. He sank down next to Randy but left a noticeable space between them. For a moment neither man said anything then with a sad sigh John asked, "Would...would it help if I left for a while you know went back to Florida and let you guys..."

"No!" exclaimed Randy firmly, "Damn it, John, no. It's bad enough I'm going to lose Cody I refuse to lose you as well." He searched John's face rumbling softly, "Please…as selfish as it sounds I need you now more than ever and I..."

"Hey, hey," turned John his hand resting on Randy's shoulder, "You got me, oaky? For as long as you need me I'm here..." They stared at each other for a moment then risking Randy's wrath he leant over and brushing a kiss over Randy's lips he whispered, "I plan on never leaving you again, I promise."

Randy let out a yawn and put his head on John's shoulder. "I'm so tired but I just don't want to go up stairs yet."

"You can lean on me has long as you want if you fall asleep I can always take you up stairs to your room," John offered.

"If I wasn't worried about Cody coming to talk to me I would ask you to come sleep with me," Randy took a hold of John's hand.

"I know. Aren't you worried about him see us down here like this?" John tilted his cheek so it would press against the top of Randy's head, hopping Randy wouldn't break the more than enjoyable embrace.

"Right now I really don't care," Randy huffed. "I really would like you to come to bed with me but I already said I would be alone so I've got to sleep alone."

"I understand," sighed John smiling to himself as Randy actually snuggled into his embrace some more. "I know I'm stressed by all this," he confessed, "I can only imagine what you are going through."

All he got from Randy was a stifled yawn in reply.

After a few moments, John shifted his body trying to get comfortable and watching with faint amusement as Randy slowly slid into his lap, the viper starting to give off little snuffles that were bordering on snores. John gently stroked the shorn head, fighting to stay awake even though he could feel himself getting sleepier by the minutes.

Finally when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer John knew he had to keep his word. He gathered Randy carefully in his arms and took him to his room. Laying Randy on the bed he took a blanket that was draped over the bottom the bed and used it to cover Randy's sleeping body. As he finished tucking the normally formidable viper in, he paused with his hand lingering on Randy's shoulders.

"Sleep well, Randy," whispered John before leaning down to kiss Randy's temple, adding softly, "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Pulling back John took a last lingering look at Randy. Somehow he looked younger when he was asleep but he was still frowning and John hated that. He hated that this situation was ripping Randy apart when all any of them had wanted was to rebuild Randy after his breakdown. Sighing he ran a hand over his head then turned on his heel and headed back to the lounge.

Sinking onto the sofa he pulled the blanket over his body and lay down. For once he was grateful for the large overstuff sofas Evan had insisted on at least he could lay on them properly. Closing his eyes he gave a sad sigh then slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

In his room Cody sat on the edge of his bed trying desperately not to cry. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was so angry at what was happening and yet he knew it wasn't really anyone's fault. He rubbed at his eyes swearing angrily. Tilting his head back he gave a ragged gasped then spat angrily, "For fuck sake – I just...why the fuck is everything so hard?"

He gave another angry sniff then glancing at the clock he swore and reaching over he grabbed his phone and dialled the all too familiar number. After a few rings a sleepy voice answered and smiling weakly Cody sniffed, "Hey, it's me. You free to talk?"

"For you anytime," came the friendly voice on the other end of the line.

"I feel like everything is falling apart for me," Cody flopped back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Things are worse than what you last told me?"

"Yeah," Cody held the phone fast to his ear. "Everything was so perfect until that night when Randy snapped."

"You never really told me what happen that night other than Randy had a breakdown or something like it," the voice replied. "Have things really changed now that John is there?"

"Not really," Cody paused. "Well a little but it shouldn't be affecting me like this."

"Do you want to get away for a while? You could always come and stay with me," the voice offered, and Cody could hear the hope in the familiar voice, "You could stay as long as you want until you decide if you want to go back or not."

"I think that's a good idea," Cody closed his eyes. "I think I need time away to think."

"Call me in the morning and we'll work out when you're coming here, okay."

"Yeah I will," Cody sat up. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Anytime, you know that. Call me in the morning."

"Will do," Cody hung up the phone. "Should I tell Randy now or in the morning when John will be around too?" sighed Cody.

He sat in silence for a few minutes trying to work out what to do. He knew the longer he put it off the harder it would be but he knew too Randy was exhausted and an exhausted viper might not be in the best mood if he woke him up and had that talk with him. Screwing his eyes shut Cody swore again then rubbing the back of his neck he decided to get a drink.

Padding through the silent house he paused in the doorway of the lounge. He was actually surprised to see John sleeping on the couch. He'd assumed that despite saying he wanted to be alone Randy would have taken the big lump to bed with him. But instead John was strewn over the sofa looking decidedly uncomfortable. Feeling a pang of guilt prick his conscious Cody bowed his head and continued to the kitchen.

He was half way through making some hot milk when a soft yawn and a mumbled, "You'kay?" made him turn round.

John was stretching in the door yawning sleepily and looking as shattered as Cody felt.

Cody stared at him a moment then without knowing why he blurted out, "I'm thinking of leaving...for a few days I...I..." he slowly locked his eyes with John and with heartbreaking honesty stammered, "I can't do this I can't...I'm sorry."

"I understand," John leaned against door. "Randy figured you would need to get away for a little while."

"He did?" Cody looked somewhat shocked as he stirred his milk.

"Yeah he said you would probably leave," John walked over to the counter. "I know he doesn't want you to but he's accepted the fact you need a break to figure out what is right for you."

"I'm glad he understands, that takes a load off my mind," Cody poured the milk into a glass. "I guess I can just tell him in the morning."

"Yeah no need to wake him up," John yawned again. "So where are you going?"

"I rather not discuss that because I really want time away without anyone calling me," Cody took a gulp of milk not catching John's eye.

"Okay," John said and left it at that.

"I feel shitty leaving while Evan is in the hospital but I'm not going to help matters," Cody moved away from the counter holding his glass. "I'll just upset him."

"You don't know that," John watch Cody start to leave the room.

"I do know," Cody took the last drink of his milk. "I'm going back to bed. I don't think that couch is made for you - just go upstairs and sleep with Randy. I know for a fact Randy hates sleeping alone."

John stared at him his mouth hanging open slightly. Cody gave a sad strained smile huffing, "Just go to him okay. One of us should be with him and..."

"Why not you then?" asked John cutting across Cody's comment.

Cody glared at him. He felt the all too familiar anger rising in him and he hated that. He balled his free hand and snapped, "Because right now if I went to him we'd end up having a blazing row and we would probably end up hating each other. And I...I. just... I..." he gave a little grow of anger hissing, "Just stop questioning me and go!"

John blinked in surprise then without speaking he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. Cody watched him go, hating himself a little more and hating the whole damn situation. He caught a glimpse of the picture on the wall. A picture of the four of them laughing, tangled together in one large puppy pile out by the pool. He wandered over and tracing a finger over the image, his touch lingered on Randy's face as he whispered, "I'm sorry." Slowly his finger drifted onto Evan's form and with a half formed sobbed he rasped, "Oh Puppy, I hope you can forgive me."

He bowed his head. He knew what he had to do in the morning no matter how much it might rip his heart apart, he had to do it.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

John hesitated outside Randy's room. He was torn. Half of him wanted to just burst in gather Randy in his arms and hold him but the other half of him wanted to go back downstairs and comfort the distressed and obviously hurting young man he'd left in the kitchen. In the end he ended up doing neither, he simply stood staring at Randy's door. He gave a sudden gasp as he realised the situation mirrored one from long ago. A time when he'd stood outside Randy's door before. That time he'd walked away. He'd left Randy. He'd abandoned him to the hands of a man who had abused broken and tormented him. With his face falling into a surprisingly serious expression he took a deep breath and murmured, "Not this time. This time I stay. This time – I do what he needs." And with that he carefully opened the door and slipped into the darkened room.

John walked towards the bed that he could just see thanks to the street light outdoors. Gently he picked up the sheet and a soft voice growled, "John - I told you I wanted to sleep alone."

"What you told me and what you really want are two separate things," John slid under the blankets and spooned against Randy.

"I know but what if Cody wants to talk to me?" Randy squirmed trying to get out of John's grip.

"He does not want to talk to you until morning, he told me down in the kitchen," John tightened his hold on Randy.

"If it was anyone but you or Evan I would say that's a lie," Randy stopped struggling and leaned back against John. "But I know you don't lie."

"What else did he say? Please it will make it easier on me in the morning," Randy shifted and rolled over so he could snuggle against John's chest.

"Said he was going to take off to a friend's just so he can figure things out," John explained.

"Ok good I expected that so did Evan," Randy pressed his forehead to John's. "I'll understand if you need time too John."

"Do you want me to go?" asked John not really wanting to hear the answer.

Randy was silent a moment then shaking his head he confessed, "No. I don't want either of you to go but I...I can't make you stay either. I can't..." his voice faded and he closed his eyes. Everything was going so wrong and he had no idea how to make it better.

John gave a sad smile and tightening his arms around Randy he gave a low huff of laughter confessing, "Glad to hear it because I'm not going. I'm gonna stay as long as you need and want me. I gotta say this last month with you and Evan," he paused trying to compose himself knowing what he was about to say could do more harm than good, "its been the best month of my life. I mean it. I've never felt so...so wanted and I...Randy I...I really don't want to walk away from that."

Randy was silent. He lay in John's embrace, his eyes screwed shut. He was biting his lower lip. His face twitching as he battled internally with his warring emotions.

It was only John's whispered, "I'm sorry," that made Randy respond.

Pulling back slightly Randy frowned and staring down into John's worried eyes, he growled, "Don't apologise. Don't ever say you're sorry for being happy." He hesitated then without warning he kissed John, his mouth smashing into John's with so much force it took John's breath away.

When John regained his composure he kissed back, opening his mouth so Randy's tongue could stroke his. John and Randy pressed tightly together as they could, however there was not rutting , no grinding of parts, this was just a kiss to show the other how much they cared for one another.

"Wow," John smiled as they pulled apart.

"Yeah," Randy snuggled into John's chest. "We should get some sleep tomorrow is going to be hectic."

"Ok," John pulled the sheets over them so they were well covered.

"Don't go down without me in the morning," Randy mumbled sleepily into John's chest.

"I won't now get some sleep," John felt Randy relax in his arms and within moments he could feel Randy sleeping, chuckling to himself, "That was quick." 


	9. Chapter 9

"John," breathed Randy as he yawned and stretched, he couldn't stop from smiling as he felt that he was still laying against John's chest.

"Morning," John grinned happily as Randy moved so they could be face to face.

"What time is it?" asked Randy panicking slightly because he want to be there for all of Evan's visitation time or at least to be there if he was discharged.

"Six thirty we have lots of time to get ready to see Evan," John kissed Randy before adding. "And to talk to Cody.

Randy's face hardened at the mention of his younger lover and as he swung himself out of bed, he growled, "You really think he'll leave while Evan is still in hospital?"

John shrugged. He could see Randy was getting tense and he didn't want to do anything to add more fuel to the fire he knew was burning in Randy's heart. Instead he just yawned and stretched.

Randy pulled a pair of sweats on, then glancing over his shoulder, he snapped, "You coming?"

John started to make a lewd comment but the look on Randy's face killed the joke dead, coughing he spluttered, "Yeah coming." He caught up with Randy and touching the other man's arm he soothed, "Don't go in there all growly. You'll just start an argument and that's the last thing either of you need right now."

Randy glared at him but as John held the gaze, Randy's face slowly cleared and he murmured, "I don't want to loose him."

"I know," sighed John unable to resist stealing a kiss from Randy, "But you said yourself he's growing up and well maybe a break is what all you guys need. I mean the last few weeks have been pretty intense."

Randy nodded then turned and headed down towards the kitchen and towards a conversation he was not looking forward to holding.

But as he came down the stairs, he hesitated when he saw suitcases waiting by the door. He knew they were Cody's and the fact that they were already there and packed felt like a knife slicing through his heart. He glanced at John who gave him a comforting smile and squeeze on the arm. Balling his fists he carried on down the stairs and as he stepped into the kitchen he saw Cody sitting at the breakfast island eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," said Randy, his voice a little shaky.

"Morning," Cody replied looking up from his cereal.

"I guess you're leaving then. I saw the suitcases," Randy walked over and stood next to Cody at the island. John knew this was a touchy moment and opted to go sit out in the living room while Randy and Cody talked.

"Yeah I am, just for a little while until I decide what I really want," Cody set his spoon in the cereal taking another mouthful.

"You don't want to see Evan first before you go?" Randy pouted slightly.

"I'm worried that I might lose my cool again and just upset Evan more," he placed his spoon into the bowl filled with milk.

"So that's it," growled Randy his face hardening as he stared incredulously at his youngest lover, "You're just leaving? You're not even going to try and be a man and see him before you go."

"Don't talk to me like that!" snapped Cody slammed the bowl down, "Don't treat me like I'm a child. I..."

"Maybe if you acted like a man instead of a spoilt brat I wouldn't have to speak to you like this," replied Randy not in the least bit intimidated by the look Cody was giving him.

Cody stared at him then breaking the gaze with a huff he snapped, "Why should I stay? It's not like you want me here anyway. You've got John and i..."

"This has nothing to do with John." growled Randy his anger starting to bubble in his voice.

"Oh please," spat Cody, getting to his feet, "This has everything to do with John. You want John more than you want me, more than you want Evan and I…" he gave a startled yelp clutching his cheek where Randy had slapped him.

Towering over the younger man Randy snarled, "Don't you ever question how I feel about Evan or you. I love you. Both of you, just as much as I did the day we started this."

"Yeah right!" yelled Cody his anger fired by his humiliation at the fact Randy could make him feel like a little boy without even trying, "You care so much about us that's why you broke Evan nose and cheek. And now because of what you did he's in intensive care in hospi…" he didn't finish the sentence Randy simply lashed out again, his palm connecting so hard with Cody's cheek it snapped the younger man's head to the side. Cody stumbled backwards bumping into the table as he glared at Randy his hand clamped to his now aching cheek.

"Don't you dare throw that in my face," growled Randy his voice dangerously low, "You have no idea how much I regret what I did that night. How much my heart breaks every time I look at Evan and see the damage I did." he stepped closer backing Cody further against the table, "And don't you ever forget that I loved you with all my ..."

"Loved?" breathed Cody his face draining of colour.

"Loved," repeated Randy firmly, "I can't love someone who hates me and it's obvious you hate…"

"I don't hate you," murmured Cody, his anger suddenly vanishing leaving him looking like a scared little boy, "I love you but I don't love you the way I used to. Randy I…" he stammered over his words knowing this was his last chance to keep Randy in his life, "I love you as a friend, as my big brother but I…I can't be what you want me to be, I…",

Randy stared at him, unblinking, unmoving then slowly he bought his hand up and caressing the side of Cody's face he sighed wearily murmuring, "I know, Baby. I know."

They stared at each other, the years of friendship and their time together as lover slowly overcoming the anger they were both feeling. Not caring about anything Cody leant forward and brushing his lips over Randy's closed mouth he confessed, "I don't want to lose you but i…if I stay…we'll destroy each other and Evan and i…" he closed his eyes and biting his lower lip he stammered, "I can't bear the thought of hurting him."

Randy tightened his grip around Cody's neck and pressing a soft kiss to Cody's cheek he whispered, "I know. It just hurts. It hurts so much losing you and I…"

They faded into silence, neither man able to find the words they needed to say. A gentle knock broke the moment and without breaking the caress Randy grunted "What?"

"Sorry to interrupt but your cab is here, Codes," called John trying to keep his voice as light as possible. He could see the hand print on Cody's cheek but he could also see the way Randy was holding his youngest lover and it gave him a little hope that maybe, just maybe they would be able to salvage something from the wreck that had become their relationship.

Cody blinked at him a few times then pulling away from Randy, he stammered, "Thanks I…" he glanced at Randy who had turned away and was staring out of the kitchen window. Cody bit his lower lip, he really didn't want to leave with the cloud hanging over them but he had no idea how to make things right. He glanced at John who was standing in the doorway trying his best to live up to his slogan and look invisible.

Running a hand over his face, Cody murmured, "Randy I'm sorry I…" his voice caught as the viper turned his gaze on him and for a moment the pain and anger was all too visible on the normal stoic face. With his shoulders drooping Cody extended a hand and said, "Tell Puppy I love him, I really do and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

Randy stared at the hand then slowly followed the line-up until he was looking into Cody's eyes. For a moment the world seemed to stop holding its breath then slowly Randy took the hand and rumbled, "Call me when you get wherever you're going, so I know you're safe. You...you don't need to say where you are but just remember..." he paused then tightening his grip around Cody hand he pulled the younger man closer. As Cody got within reach Randy curled his hand around the back of his youngest lover's head and added meaningfully "...you'll always have a home here."

X x x x x x x x x x

As the door opened Evan looked up, his pale face lighting up as John followed by Randy entered his room. But the smile faltered slightly when he realised there were only 2 visitors instead of 3. With his shoulders slumping slightly and his voice sounding painfully weak he asked, "Where...where's Cody?"

John glanced at Randy knowing it wasn't his place to tell Evan what had happened but Randy didn't seem inclined to tell the smaller man about what had happened. Instead he strode towards bed and without hesitation cupped Evan's face and pressed a searing kiss to the smaller man's lips. Evan's eyes fluttered closed a moment but then he opened them and staring into the grey eyes he knew almost as well as his own, he asked, "What happened?"

Randy didn't answer. He just gazed down at Evan emotions clouding his face. Closing his eyes a moment he fought an internal battle with himself before rumbling bitterly, "He's gone."

Evan gave a pained mew then, as if not wanting to believe the answer, he asked hesitantly, "Gone? But he...he didn't even say goodbye. He...he just left?" he looked at John as if John's answer would be different from Randy's.

"Sorry buddy," shrugged John coming over to sit on the opposite side to Randy, "He thought it was best if he didn't come and..." John's voice faded as he caught Randy looking at him.

Giving a single shake of his head Randy silenced John. Then turning to Evan he gave a faint smile and ordered with a low rumble, "Don't worry about him right now. Main thing is you getting better. I hate not having my puppy with me." He reached out caressing the side of Evan's face, loving the way his aptly named puppy nuzzled his face against his hand in response.

As Randy's hand dropped away Evan gave him a weak smile then coughing slightly he rasped, "What happens now?"

Neither man answered. Not even when he repeated the question. As the silence deepened Evan gave a sniff then linking his fingers with Randy's hand he gave him a brave smile, letting the scared viper know he wasn't alone. It was a smile Randy returned and leaning in he brushed a kiss over Evan's cheek. Evan beamed at him then, to Randy's delight and surprise, the smaller man turned and linked his other hand with John, favouring him the same warm smile. John smiled back hesitantly flicking a look at Randy before looking down at his hand that Evan was clutching and letting out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding

X x x x x x x x x x x

The arrivals lounge was heaving. Not that Cody cared, he knew where he was going. He'd been coming here for years and just as always he singled out the all too familiar figure almost instantly. Not caring that they were surrounded by people Cody dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around the larger bulk, burying his face against the neck of his friend. His friend in turn gave a soft laugh and wrapping his arms around Cody he hugged him back drawling, "How was the flight?"

"Ok," replied Cody his voice muffled by the fact his face was still buried against the warm neck.

"You gonna let go anytime soon so we can get to the car?"

Cody slowly pulled back then diving in he stole a quick kiss from his friend before offering a shy smile as he stepped away properly. As he bent to get his bags he looked up and holding the brilliant blue eyes he murmured, "Thanks you for letting me stay, Teddy."

Ted smiled then reaching over he caressed Cody's neck, his fingers massaging the tense muscles. Leaning in closer and not caring who saw them he pressed his lips against Cody's' promising, "You know I'd do anything to make you happy, Baby-boy. You only have to say the word and I'll do it. Anything you wanted."

As Ted pulled away and grabbed his bags, Cody regarded him a moment before allowing a decidedly wicked smirk to curl his lips as he drank in the strong form now walking a few paces ahead of him. Licking his lips in anticipation, Cody set off after Ted, giving a menacingly little giggle and murmuring to himself, "Yeah. I know, Teddy-bear - you really will do anything I tell you to do."

FIN x


End file.
